Who Framed Edmond?
Cast * Roger Rabbit - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Eddie Valiant - Adventure (The Pagemaster) * Jessica Rabbit - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Judge Doom - Jafar (Aladdin) * Baby Herman - Leap (LeapFrog) * Dolores - CJ (Regular Show) * Benny the Cab - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) * Toon Patrol: ** Smart-Ass Weasel - Abis Mal (Aladdin: The Return of Jafar) ** Greasy Weasel - Joe (Help! I'm a Fish) ** Stupid Weasel - Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) ** Wheezy Weasel - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) ** Psycho Weasel - Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) * Marvin Acme - Mr. Tickle (The Mr. Men Show) * R.K. Maroon - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Lt. Santino - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Angelo - Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) * Mrs. Herman - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) * Teddy Valiant - Woody (Toy Story) * Mickey Mouse - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Bugs Bunny - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Donald Duck - Nails (Cool World) * Daffy Duck - Blu (Rio) * Betty Boop - Joy (Inside Out) * Bongo the Gorilla - King Kong * Lena Hyena - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Droopy Dog - Olaf (Frozen) * Tweety Bird - Z (Antz) * Dumbo - Himself * Yosemite Sam - Johnny T. Rex (Darkwing Duck) * Minnie Mouse - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Goofy - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Porky Pig - Spongebob Squarepants * Tinker Bell - Herself * Toon Judge Doom - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) Scenes * Who Framed Edmond? Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" * Who Framed Edmond? Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 * Who Framed Edmond? Part 3 - Public Transportation System * Who Framed Edmond? Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Edmond? Part 5 - Patty Cake * Who Framed Edmond? Part 6 - Scene of the Crime * Who Framed Edmond? Part 7 - Adventure Finds Edmond * Who Framed Edmond? Part 8 - Toon Patrol * Who Framed Edmond? Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Edmond? Part 10 - Minerva's Plea * Who Framed Edmond? Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round * Who Framed Edmond? Part 12 - Shave and a Haircut * Who Framed Edmond? Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" * Who Framed Edmond? Part 14 - Otto the Bus Driver * Who Framed Edmond? Part 15 - The Connection * Who Framed Edmond? Part 16 - Kent Gets Shooted * Who Framed Edmond? Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" * Who Framed Edmond? Part 18 - Adventure Finds Madame Medusa * Who Framed Edmond? Part 19 - Jafar Makes Otto's Bus Crash * Who Framed Edmond? Part 20 - Jafar's Plan * Who Framed Edmond? Part 21 - Adventure sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down * Who Framed Edmond? Part 22 - Adventure and Jafar Fight * Who Framed Edmond? Part 23 - Adventure's Toon Enemy * Who Framed Edmond? Part 24 - Mr. Tickle's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" * Who Framed Edmond? Part 25 - End Credits Gallery Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond as Roger Rabbit Adventure.jpg|Adventure as Eddie Valiant Minerva mink by zootopiafan1-dbcwoy8.png|Minerva Mink as Jessica Rabbit Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Judge Doom Leap.PNG|Leap as Baby Herman Cj-1-.png|CJ as Dolores The Simpsons Otto.png|Otto Mann as Benny the Cab Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Smart-Ass Weasel Joe.jpg|Joe as Greasy Weasel Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave as Stupid Weasel NEWRedCat.png|Red as Wheezy Weasel Prince froglip s sexyness by teddyruxpinfan-d39voiy.jpg|Prince Froglip as Psycho Weasel Mr. Tickle.jpg|Mr. Tickle as Marvin Acme Kent mansley iron giant.jpg|Kent Mansley as R.K. Maroon Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|Jack Skellington as Lt. Santino Nicelander Gene.png|Gene as Angelo Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Mrs. Herman Woody (Disney).png|Woody as Teddy Valiant He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Mickey Mouse Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Bugs Bunny Nails.jpg|Nails as Donald Duck Blu.jpg|Blu as Daffy Duck Io Joy standard.jpg|Joy as Betty Boop Kingkongimages.jpg|King Kong as Bongo the Gorilla Madame Medusa-0.jpg|Madame Medusa as Lena Hyena Olaf Wishes.png|Olaf as Droopy Dog Z in Antz.jpg|Z as Tweety Bird Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Vlcsnap-00105.png|Johnny T. Rex as Yosemite Sam Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi la Fume as Minnie Mouse Lampy in The Brave Little Toaster.jpg|Lampy as Goofy Spongebob-squarepants-spongebob-squarepants-3.2.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Porky Pig Tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9 thumb.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself 1 Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Toon Judge Doom Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs